


All is Calm

by spirithorse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco relax under a Christmas Tree after a hectic day of decorating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Jeanmarco Week 2 (Nov. 24-Nov. 30) for the prompt Holidays. Title take from Silent Night.

They had been lying in Marco’s living room for the past hour, nothing but the lights from the Christmas tree on. Marco’s five younger siblings were in bed, shooed off earlier. Of course, Nicolas has protested since he was just three years younger than Marco, but neither Jean nor Marco would hear it. They had faked going to bed as well, just to get the younger children to actually remain in their rooms. They had all gotten riled up while decorating for Christmas.

Jean sighed and turned to look at Marco, watching the colored lights play over his face. Marco had his eyes closed and looked like he was asleep. But he wasn’t, Jean could tell by the way that Marco’s hand was twitching slightly every once and a while. He smiled and rolled onto his stomach, reaching up to grab a hold of that hand. With a little coaxing, Jean got Marco’s fingers to straighten out.

That brought a slight smile to Marco’s face, Marco’s fingers curling around Jean’s. “I’m beat.”

“Yeah, you were doing most of the work. But I was the one hanging off of your house.”

“You wouldn’t let me. Said I would fall.”

“You would have. And then where would we be?” Jean huffed as he dragged himself onto Marco, staring down at his boyfriend’s face. “I’d be stuck alone with the five brats and worrying over you.”

“You love them.”

“I love you and I’ve gotten used to them. That’s the difference.”

From the way that the corner of Marco’s mouth twitched, Jean knew that Marco was calling his bluff. He sighed and rested his forehead against Marco’s, watching as Marco’s eyes flicker open. And, of course, Marco laughed and tilted his head back slightly to rub their noses together. “Hello you.”

“Right back at you.”

Marco closed his eyes again, Jean contenting himself with watching the play of lights again. From his new position draped across Marco, he could see the multicolored lights from the tree and the white lights from the window throwing each half of his face in different colors. On his right, the color light tended to obscure his freckles, something that made Jean frown. He leaned over, pressing light kisses to each of the freckles there, feeling Marco twitch slightly at the contact.

He was about to move over to the other side of Marco’s face when something vibrated against his leg. Jean looked down at Marco’s pocket, waving away Marco’s hand to get the phone himself. He reached up to place the phone in Marco’s hand, not bothering to move as Marco answered the call.

“Hello? Hey Mom. Really? Is it that bad up there?” Marco turned his head to look out the window, Jean turning to look as well. There were a few flakes of snow, nothing too horrible. But storms had been predicted. Jean frowned, about to sit up when Marco untangled their hands to wrap an arm around Jean’s waist. He gave Jean a look before looking back at the window. “No, it’s not that bad down here yet, but we’ve been keeping an eye on the weather. Huh? Yeah, Jean’s still here. And everyone else is in bed. Well, not Nicolas, he’s probably still up. What? Hold on.”

Marco held the phone away from his ear, looking up at Jean. “Mom and Dad are stuck upstate, apparently bad weather is heading our way.”

“I should head home then…”

“You’re welcome to stay.” Marco smiled, and there was no other way for Jean to respond.

It wasn’t like there was much waiting for him back at home. His parents had gone across the country to visit with his father’s side of the family, but he would have missed too much school to go and Jean didn’t actually like his father’s side of the family. There was nothing waiting for him but an empty apartment. Staying with Marco was so much better, especially with bad weather coming in. He already had about a suitcase full of clothes that he’d left over at Marco’s house over the years that they had been dating.

He nodded, Marco immediately pulling the phone back to his ear. “Jean’s good. Yes, we have enough food. You guys just went to the store today. We’ll be good for another week. Well, if that time comes, then Jean and I will brave the storm. The van is still here, we can take that out if we absolutely need to. Mom, we’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll look after them and Jean will look after me. I love you too. Bye.”

Marco tossed the phone away from him, looking up at Jean. “So, sleep over for a week?”

“Don’t get tired of me.”

“I haven’t yet.” Marco leaned up to kiss the tip of Jean’s nose, Jean recoiling with a fake look of disgust. Marco just stuck his tongue out and rested his head back against the floor with a long sigh. Jean followed him down, pressing his face against Marco’s neck.

His boyfriend smelled like pine, eggnog and smoke, the latter from the disastrous batch of cookies that they had baked earlier, when Jean had been stuck on the side of the house. He had just been left there while the entirety of the Bodt clan had rushed back inside to save what had become their dinner. Jean smiled to himself, nudging his nose against Marco’s neck. “It’s because I’m pretty.”

“Yes, so very pretty that I could never get tired of you. If I was any good at drawing, I would have sketchbooks full of nothing but your face.” The last two words were accompanied by a poke to his side.

Jean yelped, trying to roll to one side only to be caught by Marco’s arm around his waist. Jean tried to wiggle away, only to have Marco follow, the two of them rolling over on the floor. He tried to curl up, Marco not letting him, but at least he wasn’t being tickled anymore. Jean huffed, looking up at Marco.

With the change in their position, Marco’s face was thrown into shadow, which meant that the lights were on his face. Jean freed one hand and flopped it on the floor, watching the lights play over his skin. He could feel Marco following his gaze. Jean looked away from his hand in time to see Marco’s gaze soften, his boyfriend rocking up so he could place a kiss on Jean’s palm.

“Marco…”

“Sh.” Marco nuzzled into Jan’s palm “Let’s just enjoy the silence.”

“O-okay.”

Marco smiled against his palm, pressing one last kiss there before flopping over Jean. He grunted a bit under Marco’s weight, grumbling a complaint that was just met by a hum. It wasn’t like Jean really minded. He was tired from chasing after five kids and decorating a house. The carpet under his back was comfortable and, while Jean would probably grab a pillow and blanket at some point, he was perfectly content to just lie under Marco. Maybe, if they felt like it, they would make their way up to Marco’s bedroom, or maybe they would sleep by the Christmas tree all night, Jean didn’t particularly care either way.

He closed his eyes, falling asleep to the feeling of Marco’s fingers carding through his hair.


End file.
